Passion of Love
by ElenoiaReinhart
Summary: It all started with a rescue, Fushimi fell in love to Yata who saved him from death. Yata too had a few feelings to his partner but he was too scared to ask. They both then received a mission to test both of their hearts, trying to connect both of the red strings together. Contains Yaoi, smut, bad languages, cross-dressing, attempts of rape. SaruMi and contains OCs


_**Author Talk!**_

_**Hey, hey ya all! Back with Honomi with a story from the sensational 2012 anime, K-Project! Basically this story's main pairing SaruMi A.K.A FushimiXYata, Love this two dears going lovey-dovey all the time! :3 So far, this is my longest one-shot ever created hahahahaha**_

_**This story took place before the murder took place (which won't be happening), Fushimi and Yata never met with each other, Misaki wasn't so obsessed with Mikoto so he spends more time with Fushimi, Shizume City is just normal as ever which means no clan fights. Oh, there are 2 of my OCs who are members of HOMRA. They are Yoshizawa Akira and Yoshikuni 'Castor' Kaito :) **_

_**Summary: It all started with a rescue, Fushimi fell in love to Yata who saved him from death. Yata too had a few feelings to his partner but he was too scared to ask. They both then received a mission to test both of their hearts, trying to connect both of the red strings together. **_

_**Disclaimer: It is most impossible for me to be able to own K-Project. If I do, Fushimi would always be all over Misa-chan all the time #insertcreepylaugh I only own Yoshizawa Akira and Yoshikuni 'Castor' Kaito as my supporting original character.**_

_**Warning: Contains boy-to-boy romance, cross-dressing, bad languages, most importantly Lemon/Smut. I suggest those of you who aren't interested in Boy's love fictions to return back or search another fiction. For those who are interested, WELCOME!**_

_Italic writings: Flash back memories_

'_writing': Thoughts_

* * *

**Passion of Love**

**Fushimi's POV**

"Oi, Saruhiko! Where are you, man!" a very familiar voice called out my first name loudly, waking me up from my sleep by the big branch of a very large tree. Yawning, I look downwards to see a teen around by my age of 19 standing next to the large tree, skateboard by his hands. "Why in the hell are you sleeping of all places? Well, as expected from a monkey!" he laughed, mocking me. (A/N: Saru means monkey in Japanese)

Sitting up and hooking my legs around the branch, I let my body hang down the branch with the support of my legs, face stopping just an inch far away from a stunned face of my partner, Yata Misaki. "Good Morning, Mi~Sa~Ki~…" I cooed his first name, making his face tinted pink a little. "Quit calling me by my first name, you damned monkey!" he blurted out, trying to punch me but I manage to dodge it first.

"Why? I mean, it is a cute name for a cute boy like you~" I teased him, making his face even more red. "Shut up, you!" He then kicked the trunk of the tree trying to make me fall down. With the help of my legs, I spun around the branch, landing by the ground feet first safely. "Man, I'm hungry. I'm gonna grab some ramen." I said, leaving the teen behind. "Oi! I came here to get you to have lunch together, you ass!" He yelled, catching up next to me by running.

I haven't introduced myself, yeah? Name's Fushimi Saruhiko. This cute, tsundere teen next to me is Yata Misaki, my partner-in-crime also the one who saved my life back a few years ago. He was the one who introduced me to the world of the HOMRA, the most dangerous and violent clan led by the 3rd King, Suoh Mikoto. Misaki was the reason why I joined HOMRA; He was kind enough to take me in by that savage and cold night.

_It started 2 years ago._

_Back then, the April rain was savagely heavy and cold at night. Out in the pouring rain, I was found by Misaki in a back alley, beaten and silent. My face and body had many bruises and scratches, clothes torn with a lot of cuts. Apparently, I was beaten up by a gang of gangsters ordered by my parents who don't want me anymore. From what I had remembered, they planned to abandon me by killing me by a dark alley so no one will notice because of a money crisis. In truth, I never really know why I was born in a family who wanted to kill their own son just because they had a lack of money, so cruel and savage. _

_But not Misaki._

_With no hesitation, he helped me out by escaping my pointless death, bringing me into a local bar which had be known as the HOMRA headquarters. From there, he took good care of me with kindness. When I woke up at the HOMRA base, I was bandaged up almost looked like a mummy. Misaki was sleeping next to me on a chair, snoring cutely and peacefully._

"_He was the one who took you in from 3 days ago." Said a voice from the door. There stood a rather slim man who had creamy blond hair which had bangs almost covering his eyes with an earring pierced to his left ear and another man whose hair was reddish brown with glasses resting on his nose was standing next to him while holding a tray with a pot and a cup. "My name is Totsuka Tatara, This is Yoshikuni Kaito but rather likes being called Castor. That boy next to you is Yata Misaki-kun." He introduced himself and the man next to him who smiles and walked over next to me, placing the tray on a bedside table. The man who is named Castor then poured hot water on the cup, bits of herbs float on the surface. He then gave the just brewed tea to me; I replied my thanks to him as he smiled back._

"_I… Was out for 3 days?" I asked to the man, looking to my bandaged arm, drinking the tea and placed the empty cup back to the bedside table. "Yep. Since then, Yata-chan over there took very good care of you; he treated you and bandaged you up like a nurse! He hadn't slept for 3 days in a row." Totsuka-san said with a chuckle. _

_I smiled towards the boy sleeping next to me, running my palm to his silky chestnut-colored hair which eventually woke him up. "Oh, finally you woke up! Feeling any better?" he said with concern. "Yeah, thanks for taking care of me." I said, bowing a bit. He only smiled sheepishly while rubbing his head from the back. "Aww, chillax man. It's the least I could do to help you rather than leaving you on the streets."_

"_How is that boy, Totsuka?" asked a voice. I looked towards the door to see a blond man who was wearing purple glasses. Behind him… was the red king, Suoh Mikoto. He is the most feared man in Shizume City due to his power and he also led the most feared group of HOMRA. Next to the king was a young woman with long white hair with yellow iris on her left eye and red iris on her right eye who wears a black and white clothing and there was a little girl who had similar white hair as the woman but this girl wore a gothic Lolita outfit. _

"_What's your name, kiddo?" asked the woman. "Fushimi… Saruhiko…" I answered slowly. She smiled, patting my hair gently. "I am Yoshizawa Akira. That blond man is Kusanagi Izumo, the red-haired man is Suoh MIkoto-san and this little girl over here is Kushina Anna." She introduced herself and the others. The little girl bobbed her head a little then ran to the king's back._

"_Do you have any idea how did this to you?" The blond man asked. I hesitated to talk, I was afraid to answer. I thought that maybe they only took me in here just for self-pity and in the end threw me away like my parents. "Well, who is it?" The king questioned me again._

"… _A group of gangsters ordered by my parents did." I replied, creating a shock looked by the woman and the boy next to me. The four men standing next to the door were calm, somehow they knew about it. "How could they do this to you?" The boy named Yata Misaki asked, somehow very sad to know that it was my parents who did this. _

_With courage, I began to retell the story of my parent's actions to me. Eventually, Misaki made a scowl on his face, eyes burning with hatred. "The hell is with your parents, man?! Parents are supposed to protect their kids from harm, not hurting them just because they had money crisis! Pisses me off!" Misaki yelled out._

"_What do they look like?" The king asked. "From what I remembered, they wore black cloaks and dog helmets. Couldn't see their faces, though…" I explained. _

"_Hmm… The Celestians said that it's the Back Street Hounds, your usual group who gets money by doing assassinations and robbing banks." Akira-san said, though at first I'm not really sure what a Celestian means. With that, The King left the room with Anna and Izumo accompanying him. "Where are they going?" I asked. _

"_Looking for the Hounds, of course. Mikoto might have a scary face, but he would always avenge his friends who are hurt." Akira explained, making my eyes widen. Never had anyone got angry just by hearing my stupid parent's act. Everybody would always forget about me, not caring at all. This the first time someone would care about me…_

"_You just wait here and rest, Saruhiko! Me and Mikoto-san are going to give those dogs a piece of our minds!" Misaki said, slapping my back then ran following the king. _

_That is the day when I fell in love for Misaki._

Ever since then, The Hounds were arrested for their crimes and my parents were also taken to custody for an attempt on ending their son's life. I then joined HOMRA after Misaki's suggestions, hence getting a fire emblem tattoo on my left chest. Finally I understand what the Celestians Akira-san mentioned are, they are spirits summoned by her to act as her eyes and ears and as her informants. Only the HOMRA members with the tattoo could see these creatures. I became Misaki's partner, we always to missions together and hang out together like best friends, though I wished we could be more in a romantic relation.

I enjoyed my time at HOMRA, most people thought that HOMRA are filled with cold brutes who destroys things but it wasn't really like that. The King may always slack off, but he is actually a gentle guy who worries his friends more than himself. Kusanagi-san was the caretaker of the members of HOMRA, he do spend most of his time behind his bar counter to clean some wine glass or mixing some alcohols. There's Totsuka-san who is the mood maker, Anna our princess in HOMRA, Akira-san who became our older sister who likes to broke a few bones of those who piss her off, Castor-san who maybe very quiet but somehow we understand what he is thinking and most of all Misaki, my beautiful love who always act like a tsundere.

Us both were eating at the regular ramen place when Kusanagi-san called us in to have a meeting about a mission. We both rushed to the HOMRA bar, gathering together with Kusanagi-san, Akira-san, Mikoto-san, Totsuka-san, Castor-san and Anna back in the bar.

"Right, first of all there is a loose killer who threatened most of our HOMRA members a past few weeks ago in Shizume City. Apparently, he is the former leader of The Back Street Hounds who disguises as a student back at the Ashinaka High School. Don't get me wrong, but he has the access through some men of the Hounds who weren't caught. We need him in custody as soon as possible. Yata-chan and Fushimi-kun are going to infiltrate the school as transfer students since its pretty impossible for me, Totsuka or Anna to get in there." Kusanagi explained out in detail.

"Now, you two dears come here so you can try the uniforms I got from the school! But, there is a slight problem though…" Akira-san said. "The seamstress at that school isn't really hearing what I'm saying so she made a female and male uniform instead of 2 male uniforms. So, who's going to be the girl?" She asked.

6 sets of eyes look towards a chestnut-colored haired boy standing next to me who then shaking his head violently when he finally understands what those stares mean. "There is no way in hell I'm going with a girl's uniform! He yelled out.

"Come on, Yata-chan. It's obvious Fushimi-kun is going to wear the boy's uniform and it would be impossible for him to wear the girl's. Besides, you're body is shorter and slimmer than him!" The silver-haired woman tried to persuade Misaki. Well, I am very expecting for Misaki to wear a female uniform.

"No way! I rather kill myself than wasting my pride on embarrassing myself by wearing a girl's outfit!" Misaki argued, face red in embarrassment.

"If you are a man and full of pride, you are going to wear this. Unless, you don't care for your clan-mates then it would be a bad issue." Akira said, threatening Misaki until he couldn't argue anymore. As expected by the Flame Princess herself, no one had ever won an argument with her, even Mikoto-san.

Finally, Misaki then agreed to wear the uniform with Akira-san's help. I tried wearing the boy's uniform that includes a white shirt with red tie, black blazer and black pants. I'm not so comfortable with a fully buttoned blazer, so I left the blazer unbuttoned. "You look good, Fushimi-kun." Totsuka-san complimented my attire as I replied my thanks to him.

As for Misaki…

"I am not going to wear a girl's underwear!" a boyish voice yelled out. "Yata-chan! Quit wiggling around so much!"

"Those two are fighting around for more than half an hour…" Kusanagi-san said, hand resting to his forehead. "Well, I'm not surprised since it is Yata-kun who is dressing himself as a girl." Totsuka chuckled out.

I looked around, finding Castor-san sitting by one of the red revolving chairs in front of the bar counter. He was shuffling cards, probably tarot cards for fortunetelling the next mission. Castor-san can predict something through his tarot cards which pretty much gives us HOMRA a bit of a warning if something bad is going to happen. He then placed five cards on the wooden counter, creating a cross. At, first Castor-san made a worried face but then he looked towards me, smiling then waving his hand as if calling me to come near to him. I walked next to him, looking at the 5 cards.

The first card which is on the north has a picture of a man who is holding a stick standing behind 8 sticks similar to the one which he is holding. The card on the west shows a heart pierced with 3 silver swords with clouds and rain behind the heart. On the center reveals a card written 'THE LOVERS', The card facing east was a picture of a family looking up towards a rainbow made from 10 golden cups. The last card which was placed south has the picture of a man who sitting, a yellow circle with a star on it was sitting on top of his crown, another one he holds on his arms in front of his chest and 2 similar circles was under both of his feet.

At a certain thought, somehow I get the feeling that from Castor-san's fortune, something bad will happen. Especially the card which had the pierced heart picture, maybe it has something to do with a broken heart. The man next to me smiles, giving me a piece of paper that reads:

'Prepare of what ordeal that is going to happen in the future, Learn to understand what the heart feels because until then the wounded one will be healed by another heart which then brings peace and happiness. But do hold what one has now and worry about one's self before another's.'

After reading, I looked to Castor-san who made a determined face and then patted my shoulder, assembling up his cards back and put it inside a leather pocket on his waist. I sighed, folding the paper in a smaller piece then put it in my pocket.

After a few arguments later, finally 2 female figures came out, making my eyes widen to look at a former boyish body.

Misaki was wearing the female uniform that consists of the black top with pink skirt, his legs were covered by white thigh-high stockings which made his thighs looked more… well, you know what I mean. His chestnut-colored hair became much more longer from before which was short and now turned shoulder-length longer, eyes closed by his usual black beanie but not covering his very red face. "This is so embarrassing…" he said, tone heard like he almost cried.

"Isn't he beautiful? I manage to do a hair extension to his hair since his hair is a bit too short. Now, dear… Don't wear this hat of yours." Akira-san compliments Misaki, taking off the beanie that now showed teary eyes covered with his bangs. Well, Misaki succeeded to make me, Anna, Castor-san and Totsuka-san shocked with wide eyes. Even made Kusanagi-san and Mikoto-san shocked, a stick of burning cigarette falling from both of their lips at the same time.

"You turned a brute hunk to cute-to-boot chick, Aki-chan…" Totsuka-san said with eyes still wide, Castor-san shivered a bit. "Sometimes, I'm scared of your powers to turn a guy into a hot girl…"

"Now, off you two go to the school! I'll meet you two later, mmkay?" the silver-haired woman said, smiling somehow… wickedly.

"You're coming with us?" I asked. "As your substitute school doctor, yes!" she replied, Misaki yelled. "How come you didn't tell us in the first place, nee-saaaaan!?"

* * *

"Settle down, class. Today, we have 2 new transfer students. Would you please introduce yourselves?" Our homeroom teacher said, ordering us to introduce ourselves.

"Hajime mashite, name's Fushimi Saruhiko." I introduced myself a bit lazily; some of the girls were somehow talking about me.

"P-pleased… to meet… all of you… I'm Yata Mi-Misaki…" Misaki said very shyly and nervously in a girlish voice, the boys in the class whispered how cute Misaki is. '_Shut the hell up, you morons. Misaki is mine.'_ My mind selfishly thought. Well, if anybody and I mean ANYBODY touches Misaki, I'm sure as hell that he will leave with a broken arm and bruised face.

"Thank you, you two. Please take your seats at the back and we will begin our classic literature class." Our teacher pointed 2 empty seats at the back, Misaki then walked towards the back as I followed behind him. As we pass a few rows of tables, a guy purposely knocked down his pen, obviously being a pervert to look at Misaki's underwear when he kneels down. But pity to the guy, I was the one who picked his pen up, telling Misaki to go on and sit first. "You better keep your eyes and hands off Misaki or else you won't be leaving with a broken bone." I whispered wickedly to the male student, freezing him as I placed his pen on his palm. Walking again, I sit next to Misaki as our homeroom teacher starts out lesson.

After a few hours later, lunch finally came. Most of the students at our class were talking to us why were transferred to the high school. The guys asked me what my relationship with Misaki is; I only replied that we are childhood friends so they won't be too suspicious. Most of the girls comes around to Misaki to introduce themselves to 'her' and chatted for a bit, making Misaki even more nervous and shy since he is very shy towards girls. His face were red in full embarrassed, Misaki had been fidgeting a lot and pulling down his skirt all the time.

"Misaki, you okay?" I asked, palm resting to his forehead. "Are you having a fever or something? Your face is burning red since we got here." I added, both of my palms to his red cheeks. "Hey, where is the infirmary?" I asked to the students standing near us.

"O-oh, you just need to take a left turn from the class and the infirmary is on the left side." Said a brunet girl who has olive-colored eyes. I stood up, taking Misaki's hand as we walked to the infirmary

* * *

**Misaki's POV!**

Saru pulled me out from the group of students who were surrounding us back at the class to the infirmary. His large warm palm was holding mine, somehow I feel so secure next to him. "Uh Saru, I'm not really sick you know." I said to the tall teen still pulling me. I'm pretty sure he noticed my red face since we were back in HOMRA, maybe he's plotting something?

"I know, but your face is so red which made me worried. Besides, I don't like the way guys so oogly around you." Saru said, my heart began to thump fast. Is he jealous of the guys around me? I never really noticed, though.

We both reached the infirmary; a familiar silver-haired woman was sitting on the leather chair, drinking tea. "Fushimi-kun, Yata-chan! What brings you here?" she greeted, Saru picked me up by my waist and put me down by the bed. "I can sit on the bed on my own, you know." I said, tugging his hair. "Don't want you to fall down." He replied shortly, making me blush again.

"Aww… You two are so cute!" Akira-nee squealed. "So, who is our target?" Saru asked to Akira-nee, not forgetting our real purpose getting into this school.

"Right, the boy's name Kago Katsumi who is in the same class as yours. Apparently, he is acting pretty innocent in school so he is just your average high school student who likes going to the library but loves to hit on girls a lot. He always wore that red scarf around his neck which I think is used to cover something. I want both of you to keep an eye on him, but not stalking him so much. Remain cautious at all times, if anything happens I allow you to take action or defend yourselves. Fushimi, as your leader in this mission I want to you to gather more information about Katsumi while Yata-chan take action by going near him as getting know him by person. I hope that none of you show your auras in front of the other students, things would go risky and dangerous especially you, Yata-chan. I need you to stay calm and think before you act, just act like you are powerless, kay?" Akira-nee briefed us both, both my head and Saru's nod together.

Suddenly, a ghastly figure appeared in front of our eyes, slowly revealing itself as a white dog spirit. "Oujo-san, the target is on his way here as we speak." The spirit said to Akira-nee who nodded. "Thank you for the report, keep an eye on him." She replied. "Yes, Oujo-san." It replied, disappearing again. "Your safety is our main concern, so please be careful."

"How am I supposed to get near him?" I asked, I never really get together with a guy for your information. "I dunno, knock each other, work together, seduce him, something. Just improvise, Yata-chan." With that I blush very hard. How am I supposed to seduce a guy if I am practically born and raised as a boy! So far this is the trickiest mission I ever had.

The infirmary door suddenly slides, a teenage boy wearing a red scarf around his neck was standing there as he had a smile on his face, and there is our target. "Hey, teach. I'm not feeling too well." He said, holding his head.

"Really know? Well, I'm not sure if you are really sick or just wanted to skip class but go on and rest next to Yata-chan over there. I want to have a personal talk with you, Fushimi-kun." Akira-nee said immediately. "I'm leaving now, Misaki. Have a good rest and take care. I'll give you my notes when school's done." Saru said, as he patted my hair gently and left with Akira-nee.

The infirmary was quiet; I was trying very hard not to kill the guy who is hurting my fellow clan-mates. But for the sake of our mission, I have to be more patient. "So, you're that new transfer student in my class, yeah?"

"E-eh? Ah, yes! I'm Yata M-Misaki, glad to meet you." I introduced myself, though I'm pretty sure he should have known my name by now. That guy then stared me with those sinister golden eyes. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Kago Katsumi. You stutter when you say your first name, may I ask why?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"W-well… I just don't like being called by my first name, I-it's too feminine for me since I'm raised like a boy…" I said.

'_I am BORN AND RAISED as a boy, you ass!_' My thoughts yelled out.

"That name is very suitable for a sweet and cute lady like you, Misaki-chan…" The kid said, grabbing my palm and kissed it.

'_You're lucky I'm ordered not to kill you, kid! Cuz if I am, I'm sure as hell I'll burn you to dust!' _Again my thoughts yelled, calming myself to not hit him.

"A-ah… Thank you, Kago-kun…" I replied, pulling my hand away. "You know, Misaki-chan... Your beauty outshine every girls in this school, I'm beginning to fall for you…" As the kid said.

'_What the hell does this guy think?! Hell, is this what they call charming some girls with sweet talk?!' _my mind thought.

"O-oh, I'm sure there are many girls out there who are much prettier than I am… hahahahaha…" I laughed out nervously, rubbing my head.

"No, my dear… Your shyness gives you that certain cute persona, the way your face was all red when you were near with the girls… Oh, you must be an angel sent from the heavens!" The Katsumi kid said with a disgustingly sultry voice.

'_Calm down, Yata… It's for the sake of the mission… It's just once in a life time! Remain calm and cautious… Hell! If this hentai touches me, I'm gonna burn him till his bones disappear!' _I tried to calm myself; this is so hell of a disgusting mission!

"You're too much, Kago-kun…" I said, fake smiling a bit so he could be happy for a bit.

All of the sudden, I heard the door sliding as Saru appeared with a scowl on his face. "Oh, Saru? Something wrong?" I asked him who then with no storm and no rain, hugged me. "S-Saru?" I stuttered, a bit shocked to be hugged by my best friend who is male no less. He then moved his hand to my waist, doing something to it which tickles my side. "H-hey, what're you d-doing?" I asked him. He then let goes, as I checked what he done to my waist, there had revealed my usual red jacket wrapped around my hips.

"Don't want guys to see your cute ass all the time." He whispered, breath tickling my ears as I blushed when he said that. "T-thanks, Saru…" I thanked him. I felt a stare towards me and Saru, Katsumi was glaring towards Saru who only smirked and left with the door shut again.

"Hey, Misaki-chan!" The target yelled, making me shocked when his face was near to mine. "Y-yes!?"

"Who is that guy? Your boyfriend or something?" he asked hurriedly, I blushed when I heard the word 'boyfriend'. "O-oh! Saruhiko? H-he's just a childhood friend of mine." I said, he then grins pervertly.

"So that means you're still single, right?"

"U-uh… Yes?"

"Yes! I have a chance to catch your attention and make you mine!" He yelled somehow happily. I only fake smiled back then closed the curtains so it closes my bed from 'him'.

"Aww, Misaki-chan… You're no fun~" he said with a very perverty voice. "I-I'm a bit tired, sorry…" I only replied, yawning a bit then laid myself down the bed.

* * *

**Still Misaki's POV**

Saru had been avoiding me lately. I don't know why but when I want to ask him about something or say hey to him, he only shrugs and left me alone. When I ask him if he want to eat lunch with me, he always said that he's not hungry and his desk even became further than mine. Up till now, I only spend my time together with that kid Katsumi.

Did I do something wrong? I don't think I did though, aside from getting near with the target.

In one afternoon, I was sitting by the school park's bench alone while eating my lunch. I kept thinking about Saru and why he's beginning to like spending time alone. I just wanna know why but somehow I'm just too scared to ask if he'll be only offended. My thoughts was then broken when suddenly someone hugged me from behind and shocking me as I swatted my hands to my shoulder, effectively hitting the face. At first I thought it was Saru, but it's…

"Ouch… That hurt you know, Misaki-chan…" said Katsumi, rubbing his red cheek. "Oh, Kago-kun… Sorry, you scared me…" I replied.

I was disappointed. At first I thought that was Saru who usually always teases me, hugs me from behind, pissing me off… I miss that time. What happened to you, Saru?

"Misaki-chan? Why so glum?" Katsumi asked, looking to my face. "Huh? Oh, nothing…" I lied.

"Don't sound like it's nothing, care to tell?" He tried to butt in, sitting next to me. "It's just Saru…"

"Oh, Fushimi-kun. What about him." The kid asked, tone somehow not so interested when he heard Saru's name but I told why anyways. "He's been avoiding me lately…" I said.

"Misaki-chan… Do you like him?" He suddenly asked. "Well, yes I like him. He's my childhood friend." I said. "No, I meant like in a love kinda way." He shook his head gently.

Love?

Now that I think about it, I do have this… feeling when I'm with him. It's like there's butterflies in my stomach, I always blush when he hugged or tease me. I never really did blush when the other HOMRA members hugged me… Could I really be… in love with him? But, I'm a guy! He's a guy! There's no way a guy like Saru would like to date a guy!

"Misaki." Katsumi called my name huskily, hands on my shoulders as his face drew closer and closer and before you know it, his lips were touching next to mine. For at least 3 seconds, I pushed him away harshly. "K-Kago-kun… W-what…" I couldn't form any words coming from my lips, I couldn't help but rubbing my lips with my sleeves when suddenly a shadow behind me became bigger. Turning my head back fast, a tree began to fall to me and Katsumi's way which we both manage to dodge when Katsumi hugged me to dodge.

"Misaki! You okay?!" Katsumi yelled out, looking at me with deep concern. "Y-yeah… Why did this happen?" I asked, using my elbows to lift myself. "I'm not really sure for myself. I'll go get the teacher!" The kid then ran towards the school building. I stood up, my eyes suddenly attracted to something shiny at the fallen tree. Taking a closer look, I noticed a few cut marks around the branch and trunk of the tree. Next thing I knew, there lays a familiar shaped dagger with red aura cloaking around it. I manage to pull it out from where it was sticking.

Saru was here…

The blaring sun began to set, creating an orange scene at Ashinaka Gakuen. I was leaning next to a big tree not so far away from the school park, thinking about that tree incident. That was definitely Saru's dagger, but what was he doing there? Was he stalking or something? I then took out my school PDA, dialing Saru's number. Well, better ask then nothing.

"… What?" A voice through the line said flatly.

"Saru… I wanna ask you something…" I said nervously. "… Go on, shoot." He replied.

I gathered up my courage to ask him, swallowing my saliva. "Why do you keep avoiding me, Saru? Did I do something wrong or anything? I don't mean it, I swore." I said, voice cracking.

"… It's not a big deal, chill man." Saru replied. "Where you by any chance near the school park when one of the trees that fell this afternoon?" I asked, looking at the black dagger I'm holding.

"..." Silence then was my answer. "Saru, please answer me… Are you really the-mmph!" My conversation was interrupted by someone muffling my mouth from behind, dropping my PDA and dagger by the grass. I couldn't turn my head back as I began to feel dizzy and sleepy. Chloroform…

"Oi, Misaki? Misaki!" a shallow voice I heard from my PDA. The figure who was wearing something long and red picked my PDA and said "It has begun…"

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**FUSHIMI'S POV**

Keeping a distance away from Misaki was the hardest thing I ever done. It's hard not to tease that cute boy to make him angry. But, since it was Akira-san's order from our 'private' chat, I had to. Since Misaki was ordered to get near with our target, I had to make a distance from both of them. I'm sure as hell I'm patient enough to not cutting that kid Katsumi's neck for holding and Misaki all the time. And how dare he flirt with MY Misaki! The nerve of him!

I manage to sneak inside the Student Council room to find out more about this Kago Katsumi kid, turns out that this guy is a genius who excels in mathematical problems and puzzles and a master in Judo and Aikido. And not only that, I scouted information with the help of Akira-nee's summon that he's planning something big and shocking at the school. Other side than that, he's just a regular kid who flirts with people. That aside, not much information I gathered up till now, I was given an order by Akira-nee to stalk him and keep an eye to Misaki.

It was lunch break; I decided to tail Misaki un-noticed. Misaki was sitting by one of the bench at the park; eating his lunch with a cute but rather sad face of his while I was resting by a large tree hidden by the leaves. Trying to cover up my boredom, I made cuts around the branch and trunks of the tree with my dagger. I noticed the Katsumi kid walked behind Misaki who then arrogantly hugged MY Misaki from behind who ends up getting hit by the face. HAH! SERVES YOU RIGHT, SUCKER!

After a while, day dreaming Misaki was asked by the kid why was he dazed and all. I wasn't paying attention too much when I suddenly heard my name mentioned by Misaki, making me interested. I learned that Misaki had missed for a while since I stayed away from him; from that kind of tone I'm sure as hell he's sad. I never really thought that Misaki would feel that way which somehow made me sad to know and feel guilty that I left him with that asshole. The cuts on the tree became many when that kid's face was getting near to Misaki's and then… I was shocked to see that Katsumi kid kissed Misaki who somehow didn't push away immediately, I heart somehow felt burning. I looked away, getting down from the tree silently; kicking the tree hard till it breaks and falls. Hopefully it landed on that asshole's face, with that I left both of them there not caring.

Kicking back at my dorm, I kept thinking about the incident at the park. Back then, I was furious to see them both kissing. I've known for sure Misaki wouldn't want to kiss a criminal but still… why didn't you pushed him immediately, Misaki? My school PDA suddenly vibrates, I picked it up to see that it was Misaki who called me.

"….What?" I said flatly.

"Saru… I wanna ask you something…" A timid voice said nervously. "… Go on, shoot." I replied.

"Why do you keep avoiding me, Saru? Did I do something wrong or anything? I don't mean it, I swore." He asked with voice cracked and sad.

"… It's not a big deal, chill man." I replied shortly. '_You didn't do anything wrong, Misaki… But, it's for the sake of the mission…'_

"Were you by any chance near the school park when one of the trees that fell this afternoon?" Misaki then asked which made me realized something. I looked to my knife pocket to see that one of my daggers was missing, probably left at the tree.

I didn't answer back to Misaki, only exhaling a bit. "Saru, please answer me… Are you really the-mmph!" Misaki's voice was suddenly cut off by a muffled sound, making me sit up from my laying position.

"Oi, Misaki? Misaki!" I yelled out, calling Misaki's name until a familiar voice answered. "It has begun…" It said. And that, the line was cut off. Damn that Katsumi!

Hurriedly, I grabbed my knife pocket and tying it around my waist and ran outside. I manage to place a tracker to Misaki's PDA when he didn't notice so that I was prepared for this situation. With the tracker, I was lead to the school park, behind a large tree lies Misaki's PDA crumbled up but somehow still gives out tracking waves. I noticed a red clothing being pinned on the large trunk, It was Misaki's jacket with a white paper written 'The 3rd King will fall, The 1st Queen is Mine, The 4th Jack succeeds, Let the flame dance between screams!' and with my dagger.

My PDA suddenly vibrates again, this time it was Akira-nee calling. "Fushimi-kun! Katsumi is planning to blow up the school and HOMRA base and he knew about our identities!"

"So, that's what me means by the letter…"

"What letter?" Akira asked, I then told what the letter is and Misaki's capture. "I see… I'm on my way back to HOMRA, I told Izumo about the bomb set back at the base. As for the bomb at the school, I manage to get data that Katsumi is going to place the bomb somewhere which has a large and high magnitude."

Large and high magnitude… It must be! "By the clock tower!" I said after a quick thinking. "Fushimi, I allow you to do offence. I'm sure that Misaki is held captive by the kid, please be careful." Akira said, warning me."Yes, ma'am!" I said, ending my call to Akira-nee. Running as fast as I could to the clock tower center of the school, I found out that the clock tower was full of traps, from mines to firebombs. Well, if this bitch wants to play with fire, he's going to get fire!

* * *

**MISAKI'S POV!**

I woke up by a sudden sound of a bell ringing, I tried to sit up to found out that I was laying on a mattress, my hands were bound with a rope above my head on an iron pole. "I see you have woken up, my queen…" said a voice. I tried to move my feet when somehow it can't move at all; I then finally noticed that I was at the school's clock tower when I saw a large bell at the center of the room. "I knew something was suspicious about you, that infirmary doctor and that stupid monkey… You are a HOMRA right?" he said, making me startled. '_No way! He found out!? Did he look to the insignia on my chest?' _I thought.

"Well, I also know that you are not really a queen but a king, yes?"

I remained silent, only glaring the figure who is standing near the large opening of the clock tower. "Well, if you know I'm a HOMRA, why don't you just kill me?" I asked with a spat.

"I told you, didn't I? I am attracted to you sexually." He replied with a sly smile. '_Freaking pervert! I've never heard about the last word!'_

"You do realize I'm a guy, right? Besides, a kid like you can get any girl anytime." I replied, trying to free my hands from the bound. "I have no attraction towards women; men like you interest me…" He then slowly licks my cheek disgustingly. I tried to light up my aura and burn the rope but somehow I couldn't summon my aura to burn it and the bounds became tighter. What the hell is going on?

"See now, Misaki-chan… These ropes can't be burn with that fire of yours, it absorbs your powers and they tighten their bounds!"

"You piece of shit! Let go of me!" I yelled, but then quiet down when a finger slipped to hook on the collar of my school shirt which then goes down fast, tearing the uniform. "Aww, your feature never ceases to amaze me, Misaki-chan… So pale, so tasty…" He chuckled twistedly, slowly licking my chest and insignia.

This is the first time I'm scared to get caught by an enemy. Usually, they would just beat me. But, it is so wrong beyond so many ways! Am I going to be raped or something! I refuse to be sexually harassed like this! Mother of God I didn't want this to happen!

"L-let go…" I tried to persuade him but failed, his actions became more erotic as he began to lick my nipple slowly. I tried to hold back from moaning by biting my lips till it bled a bit, he wrapped his fingers to my chin as he pull them upwards so my eyes could see his. "My dear Misaki-chan, let me hear your heavenly voice…" He whispered, pinching the bud on my chest while biting my ear hard, making me yelp in pain.

"Oh, that's not what I meant, my darling… Maybe this will do?" His hand then moved southwards as it landed in front of my manhood, giving it a bit pressure forcing me to gasp and moan at the same time. "A-ah… You-ngh-bastard!... khh…"

"So beautiful… But I don't think a queen should be using bad words, yes?" he whispered, fingers tapping my lips until he leaned his lips to mine. He tried to force his tongue inside my mouth, I tried to block it when a sudden jolt came from my crotch making me moan and his lips dominate my mouth. Tears slowly pool around my eyes, threatening to fall down. Never did I ever experience this; this may be stupid and not macho at all, but I'm scared to hell. I never want to do… that with someone I don't love. I'm still innocent, thank you!

My mind then suddenly thought about a certain black-haired guy who always wears that geeky black glasses and wearing that stupid grin of his. Saruhiko… I wonder if you like me too?

"Saru… Hiko…" I whispered after that disgusting kiss, trying to call my partner's name when a sudden tug to my hair made me flinch, Katsumi's face and mine was very near. "Hey, hey, hey… I think you moan the wrong name… I think my name is Katsumi, no? Moan MY name, not that geeky monkey's name!" the guy yelled, his hand pulling my hair painfully. "No way… In hell! Fuck off, you asshole!" I yelled, trying to endure the pain on my head. The pain suddenly stops, an evil grin appeared on his face as his both of his hands went down, getting inside my skirt to pull down my underwear making my eyes wide in shock. "The hell are you doing, you freak?! Let me go!" I said, a pair of female-ish underwear slips down my legs; the target licked his lips disgustingly. "I'm going to enjoy this…" he chuckled evilly, unbuckling his belt.

_No way… Is he going to…? No! I don't want this! Saru, help me!_

Tears slowly run down my cheeks, I'm very scared… "Saru… Help me… Please…" I pleaded.

"Listen you!" Katsumi yelled, pulling my hair again. "Your monkey isn't here! He's probably be toasted by my traps downstairs, so give it up!" He yelled, slamming my head down. Saru is dead…? No… this can't be happening…

"I'm going to send you to heaven…" He chuckled, grabbing both of my legs trying to get inside me. "SARUHIKO!" I yelled out loudly, a loud explosion was heard as black smoke began to get inside the room.

Suddenly, a knife flew towards me and Katsumi as it sticks to the target's shoulder, making him fall down from the mattress. "I think I heard my name called?" A familiar voice said casually.

"I-impossible! How can you pass those traps!?" Katsumi yelled, standing up as he holds his wounded shoulder. "Must I tell you how? I thought you knew about me being a HOMRA? Man, I thought you were a genius, I guess even a genius can be also stupid." A familiar figure then appeared behind the black smoke.

"Saru! You're okay!" I said, trying to hold up my tears. Saru then ran towards me, looking at the rope bounding my hands. "I thought you might have burnt it." He said, cutting the rope with his knife. "It absorbs my flames so yeah, it's pretty hopeless… Other than that, are you hurt?" I asked worriedly, pulling my underwear up again. "Worry yourself first, Misaki… Glad you're safe." Saru smiled, taking off his blazer as he covered my torn uniform with his.

"Now, I think it's time to deal with a pest." Saru then stood up, looking towards Katsumi. "Well, well. Fushimi Saruhiko. As I recall, about 2 years ago a pair once ordered my men to kill you. I'm pretty sure they looked a lot like you, they are your parents, yes?" Katsumi asked, pulling the knife on his shoulder out. "How pitiful, they must have hated you so much that they wanted you dead! But because of you, my clan was disbanded by a bunch of hooligans of HOMRA! And you are going to pay the price, the souls including yours and mine inside this school will be burned to ash by the strike of 8!" Katsumi laughed evilly, pulling out some sort of device but then his face changed.

"Wait, this is not possible! That bomb at HOMRA was suppose to detonate now!" he shrieked out. "You plant a bomb on HOMRA! Die you asshole!" I yelled, furiously pulling the pole that was used to support the rope that tied my hand, cloaking it with my red aura and threw it to that son of a bastard's way, hitting him on the head as he fell down growling in pain. There were a few more poles there so I pulled another one, walking towards him but I was blocked by Saru. "Calm down, Misaki. Akira-san must have done with the bomb, she went back to HOMRA after you got napped." Saru said, calming myself for a bit.

"The problem is, where is the second bomb." Saru continued. "No way! There's a bomb here!?" I exclaimed. "Yeah, around the clock tower." He said again. Wait, I remembered that brat said that the bomb will go boom at 8. I took a look at my wristwatch.

19.55 P.M.

"The bomb's gonna blow up in 5 minutes!" I panicked out, desperately searching everywhere. I then ran to the brat laying on the ground, grabbing his collar. "Tell me where the hell that bomb is or I'll break you in pieces!" I threaten him. "Ah, Misaki-chan… I'm so happy I get to see you for the last time…" He said. "I VERY GLAD not to see you again! Spit out where the bomb is!" I yelled again.

"Fushimi-kun, Yata-chan!" A voice called my name and Saru's. I looked outside, Mikoto-san, Izumo-san, Anna, Akira-san, Totsuka-san and Castor-san were riding a very large white mammal similar to a dog which happen to be Akira-san's summon. Akira-san and Castor-san went down from the monster, running towards me and Saru. "You two alright? Go ride Shiro(In this story, Akira's summon), we both will take care of the bomb." Akira-san said worriedly, Castor-san carried that brat Katsumi to Akira-san's summon. Saru then picked me up bridal style, making me blush. He took us to Shiro as we sat on its soft back.

Akira-san then took the device the brat Katsumi dropped just now and the pole I threw at him, looking into it then to Castor-san and giving the pole to him. "Hit the bell with your best shot, Castor!" She yelled with a smirk, Castor-san then swung the pole like a batter swinging a baseball bat, knocking the bell very hard with his super human strength that it flies outside the clock tower. The bell then exploded, creating somewhat cool fireworks. At first, I thought the roof of the clock tower was gonna collapse, but it doesn't. Many students and teachers gathered around the clock tower after hearing the explosion, Akira-san and Castor-san then hurriedly ran towards Shiro as we all flew off back to HOMRA, Saru was holding me very tightly which made me blush more but not moving away.

* * *

**FUSHIMI'S POV**

After our return from Ashinaka High School, Misaki's been gloomy. Usually, he went very happy and cheerful when he's done with missions, this is the first time he didn't lifted his spirits. Only his physical self returned, his hair was short again, wearing his usual clothes of white shirt and green pants. I decided to take him home to our house since he does look pretty tired. I gave him a piggy back but it's pretty weird for him not to yell around that he could walk on his own, but I shrug it anyways. Many people stared towards me, but I gave each of them with a glare, making them go away.

After a 10 minute walk from HOMRA bar, we both reached our shared house, well actually it's my private home back then but I decided to invite Misaki to live together by the same roof. As we both went inside, I let Misaki down by the couch, still gloomy. "We're home, Misaki." I said, he finally realized. "Oh, really? Didn't notice…" He replied, returning to his gloomy side. I sighed, walking to the kitchen to brew some tea for Misaki and myself. After a while, I brought the tea to give it to Misaki, sitting next to the teen. "Tell me what's wrong." I said.

"N-nothing… I'm just tired…" He stuttered. "Don't lie, I know something's going on inside your head."

For about 3 minutes of silence, Misaki finished his tea, placing the ceramic cup on the table nearby and spoke. "It's about that kid…"

"Oh, Kago?"

"Yeah… back then, h-he tried t-to r-r-rape me…" Misaki stuttered, voice a bit sad and teary. '_FUCK hell, he's lucky he's in jail now, HOW DARE HE TRIED TO RAPE MY MISAKI, MY MISAKI OF ALL PEOPLE!' _I remain silent.

"H-he tore my clothes a-and! H-he pulled down m-my underwear… I tried to call for help but he only h-hurt me m-more… I can't help it! T-this m-may sound s-stupid a-and u-unmanly, but I-I'm s-s-scared!" Misaki cried as he threw himself to me, sobbing and hugging me as I felt tears slowly soaking my dark blue jacket. Well, I'm not surprised his scared, everybody are when they are assaulted like that. Besides, I've never seen him being laid by another guy so I'm pretty much sure his still innocent, literally.

Wrapping my arm on his waist and another of my arm on his head, I hold him dearly. "He's gone now, don't worry… It's okay, let it out… No one's gonna hurt you, I promise." I cooed while rubbing his head gently, Misaki's sobbing slowly subsided to hiccups.

"Hey, S-Saru? Can you tell me why you were avoiding me? Please, I wanna know…" My dear love pleaded, voice still shaky. I hesitated at first, but I'll just tell him anyways. "Akira-san told me to stay away from you so we don't look too suspicious. Believe me, I won't ever leave you."

"O-oh… Thank God, I t-thought you hated m-me…" My eyes widen when Misaki said that. "Now why would I hate you?" I said, eyebrows rising while wipe off his tears. "H-hey! You were avoiding me! At first I thought I must've said something wrong!" The teen argued as his tears flows again. I smiled, kissing his eye gently. "I would never hate you, Misaki…" I said softly, his eyes blinking innocently. "Eh?"

"I would never hate the Misaki I love…" I confessed truthfully, it's just so hard for me to lie to Misaki, his innocence is so irresistible! "… Y-Y-You… L-l-l-l-love... m-m-me?!" he exclaimed, face impossible red.

To make it more reassuring, I let my fingers lift his chin upwards so my eyes and his met, our lips touching softly. The kiss was simple, but it was sweet and innocent if I may say so. Misaki seems to enjoy it, his eyes slipping close. Slowly I broke the lip-lock, though I want to continue.

Our eyes met again, Misaki's beautiful hazel eyes were so clear meeting with mine of dark blue. "S-Saru… You just… K-kissed me…"

"Do you hate it?"

"N-NO! No… After all this time…" The orange haired boy blurted out but then held me. "I-I'm so happy you liked me…" he whispered softly, tears slowly pouring again.

"Saru…?" sweet voice called my name. "Hmm?"

"I… l-l-love you too…" My eyes widen to hear his words, so sweet and innocent. I hold him dearly, not wanting to let him go. "Hey, Saru…?" he called my name again with his sweet voice.

"Something wrong?" I asked him. "N-no… But, can you help me on something?"

"Anything for my Misaki, just name it." I smiled, kissing his tears away as he blushed. "U-umm… Can you help me forget?"

Hmm… Forget about what exactly I'm not sure until I finally realized of what he meant by forgetting the incident with that son of a bastard. "If you want to and willingly, then I'll do it for you, my sweet. But, are you sure? Don't need to force yourself." I said worriedly, since he is still a virgin I do need to ask.

Misaki was silent for a moment, biting his lower lip but then nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah…" I smiled, kissing him as I stood up and carried him bridal style to our bedroom that we share together.

* * *

**NORMAL POV **

Both boys were lying down on a king-sized bed, an orange haired boy was under a taller boy with darker hair, kissing and making out. Their lip-lock was certainly passionate and delightful, for it is actually the first time ever for Yata Misaki. They then broke their kiss due to need of air, Fushimi began to kiss Misaki's neck, gently biting it to purposely making a red mark around his neck and collarbone, the boy under him moaned timidly.

"Hey… T-that's gonna leave a mark…" The shorter boy said, making the boy on top of him gaze his cobalt eyes to hazel's. "Well, that's really the point. So no one would touch my dear Misaki…" Fushimi replied, nipping on a sensitive ear of his partner who gave a whimper. Slowly, Fushimi took off his partner's white shirt over orange-haired head, revealing slightly tanned skin. The dark haired teen gently laid kisses on the chest, tongue and finger then played on rosy buds, Misaki lets out a sweet moan. "Ah… Your hands… they're cold…" He said through pants.

"Sorry, my dear…" Fushimi apologized, licking the now hard nipples. His wet tongue was playing with the rosy bud, coated with saliva. Moans and pants was heard through the air, slowly Misaki's groins grew hard by Fushimi's erotic tongue. Playfully, Fushimi pressed his knee to Misaki's groin, mix of moan and whimper came out from innocent yet sinful lips. "A-ah… Saru… Q-quit teasing…" the shorter teen pleaded.

Fushimi chuckled, bringing his face in front of a red one. Their lips then interlock once again, this time their tongues were teasing each other, collide in a sinful dance. The taller slowly undress himself, unzipping his jacket and unbuttoning his white shirt. Soon their lustful kiss broke away, both desperately pant for oxygen. The dark haired teen began to unbutton his partner's green pants and pulling it down together with a black boxers underneath. The orange haired teen blushed furiously, tried to cover himself but then his wrists were grasped by a pale hand. "Don't hide, Misaki… You're beautiful…"

"I-I'm not beautiful…" The boy said shyly, his fingers then were kissed by soft lips. "Breathtaking, stunning, absolutely charming, dazzling, lovely, magnificent… Do you want me to go on? I wouldn't mind exhausting all the vocabulary I have learnt for you, my sweet Misaki…" Fushimi sweet talked, chuckling as he saw his lover's red face. Saruhiko let his cold fingers touch soft red cheeks, mesmerized by the softness of his love's cheeks. "You sure you wanna do this, Misaki? It's okay if you're not ready, just don't force yourself." Fushimi said reassuringly, worried that his love might end up getting hurt rather than pleasured.

"Yeah… I'm sure… I know… You'll be gentle, right?" The hazel eyed boy said, smiling a bit. His taller partner stared at him with widen eyes, but then came back to normal as he lean down to steal a kiss on the smaller boy's lips. Fushimi then moved towards the bedside table, pulling the table's drawer taking some tube. Misaki noticed that it was lube, blushing a bit. Fushimi uncapped the tube, dunking some of the liquid onto his fingers. His other arm gently held the small body in front of him. "It's gonna sting a little, but try to relax and I promise I'll do it gently…" He said, the boy under him nodded.

Slowly, Fushimi moved his lube coated fingers down in front of his lover's entrance, gulping saliva a bit. He inserted one finger at first to the small entrance gently, cobalt eyes looking down to Misaki's face as he made a strained face. "H-How does it feel?" the dark haired boy asked nervously, worried that he might hurt the boy under him. "A-a bit weird… But, I'll be okay…" was his reply, thin arms wrapping around his neck. The second finger wasn't too hard for both of them, Misaki only whimpered a bit but that's all. The taller boy then inserted another finger, a loud moan could be heard as the tip of his fingers touched a certain muscle inside the shorter boy, at last he found that spot. "I'm gonna move my fingers now, is that okay?" Fushimi asked again to Misaki who nodded.

Slowly and gently, Saruhiko took his fingers out from the entrance but not all, then moved inside as he touched his lover's sweet spot once again, elicting a moan from him. "O-oh… Saru… Please, more…" The taller complied, moving his fingers again in and out. After a few minutes later, Fushimi took out his fingers, receiving a whimper from below making him chuckle. "Misaki, promise me if you don't enjoy this, tell me so we can stop, I don't want to hurt you." Fushimi said seriously, the hazel eyed teen under him nodded with vigor. "I know you wouldn't, Saru…" he said with a sweet smile. "Oh, Misaki… You made me so happy…" He was about to unbuckle his pants when a hand intrude.

"S-Saru… C-can I help?" Misaki offered his help timidly; his partner could only smile and chuckled. "It's okay, my dear… I can handle it."

"But… I wanna help…" The orange haired boy insisted; Saruhiko could only smile as he let his love help him prepare. Thin fingers unbuttoned his long pants, pulling it down together with Fushimi's underwear to reveal a large erection, Misaki blush more at the manhood. '_Holy crap… How's Saru gonna fit inside me…? But, he promised he'll be gentle…'_ he said in his thoughts. Deep in his heart, he knew that Saruhiko will keep his word of being gentle. Grabbing the tube, Misaki poured the liquid to his hands, slowly coating it to his partner's manhood. When he's done, he was about pull out his hand when again his wrist was caught by pale fingers, lips touching his hand like a prince kissing a princess's hand.

"Thank you, my sweet…" the cobalt eyed teen said, smiling so genuinely that made Misaki's heart melt into goo. Laying the orange-haired boy's sitting body down again, they both shared another sweet kiss before they moved on to the main event. "I'm gonna put it in now…" The taller said, thin arms again wrapped it's arms to his neck. "Do it, Saru…" Misaki said, pecking his lips to Fushimi's. Very slowly, Saruhiko embedded the head of his manhood inside Misaki's prepared entrance, carefully looking to the teen beneath him making sure that he doesn't hurt. "I-I'm fine, Saru… more, please…"

With a bit confidence given by his love, Fushimi made his move again, gently not hurting Misaki until he is now fully inside Misaki's body. He took another glance at Misaki, hazel eyes were giving out tears. "Forgive me, Misaki… I didn't mean to hurt you…" Saruhiko apologized in concern, kissing Misaki's temple.

"It's f-fine… ah… I just… need time to ngh… get used to this…" Misaki panted out, trying to adjust the feeling of being filled by Saruhiko. "I have all the time in the world for you, my sweet…" Fushimi whispered. For the first time in his 19 years of life, he was so happy to have a gentle and caring partner even if he always teases Misaki all the time. He was glad to have a lover who wants to protect him with all of his love.

After a while, Misaki finally adjusted himself to Fushimi. "S-Saru… You can… move now…" He said, dark haired head nodded as he began to pull out slowly and got inside again. "Ah… Saru…" The orange haired boy moaned, his grasp around his love's neck became tighter. Saruhiko was in heaven, his manhood were engulfed by tight, soft heat of his young love. With more confidence, his pace then came faster, hitting again Misaki's private spot. "Ah! Saru! Please, more!" The boy under him moaned loudly, requesting more pleasure.

Sounds of skin hitting skin began to echo around the room together with moans, whimpers, gasps, groans and pants. By far, both Misaki and Saruhiko had experience the greatest bliss any person could felt. Slowly, Fushimi's thrusts to the boy became much faster, signaling that he wasn't gonna last longer. "S-Saru! Aaah! I-I'm not uaaah! G-gonna last long!" Misaki exclaimed between moans. Fushimi wrapped his arms to Misaki orange haired head, panting to his ear. "Yeah… me too…"

"Saru! Please… Together…" Misaki pleaded, both hugging each other with dear life. Using his last energy, Fushimi slammed his hips to Misaki's with all his might. "AAAHH! SARUU!" Misaki moaned loudly while Fushimi grunted, the shorter came to both of their stomach while the taller came inside Misaki. Both of them were panting harshly, bodies covering with thin sweat, but they had experienced the greatest euphoria ever. Pulling out, Fushimi lay himself next to his dear lover, hugging him. "So, how was it? He asked.

"The best… It's great to do this with… the guy I love…" Misaki said shyly, getting a kiss on the nose. Silence then came, but it was good silence. "Hey, Saru?" the hazel eyed boy broke the silence, calling the teen next to him.

"… Yeah?"

"Thank you so much, I'm very glad…" He smiled, making the cobalt eyed man next to him to smile too. "Your welcome, my love…" Both of them then sealed their wonderful night with a kiss and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

As night turns to morning, the morning ray woken up the sleeping chestnut haired boy who then rub his brown eyes from his slumber. He then noticed a certain dark haired teen wasn't next to him sleeping, suddenly blushing when his thoughts brought him back what happened last night.

'_Me and Saru… We have done that… Gah! So embarrassing! But… It's worth it…'_ He thought. Misaki then tried to stand up when a sudden jolt of pain came from his lower back, groaning a bit. Holding his back with his hand, Misaki's nose sniffs a scent that made his stomach growl. "Saru's cooking, huh…" He said to himself, slowly getting up from the large bed with a struggle from the pain on his back, covering himself with a long black cloth that he used to cover his head and body.

With tip toes, he descends down from the stairs, supporting himself with the wall and handle of the stairs. He arrived in front of the kitchen, looking towards a teenage figure who is wearing a white apron mixing something on a pot. The boy was about to step on the last staircase when he accidentally stepped on the cloth he was wearing, resulting him to trip. "Whoa!"

He thought that he was supposed to be on the floor, groaning in pain when his face met with a pale one. "You could have told me you're up, Misaki." Said the pale face, he then kissed the other boy's face, making Misaki blush. "Y-you were cooking and all, shouldn't disturb." Misaki mumbled, resulting a chuckle from the teen that's holding him from the time that he almost fell from the stairs. The older teen then carried Misaki bridal-style, the chestnut haired boy blush even more. "I have feet, you know."

"Well, yeah I know. But I doubt you could walk easily because of last night, Mi… Sa… Ki…" The dark blue eyed boy smirked, purposely calling the boy's first name as he let Misaki down by a couch. The pale boy then moved to the kitchen, taking a bowl of porridge that was previously sitting by the table. The dark haired teen then sat next to Misaki, taking a spoonful of porridge, blowing it to let it warm a little and then moved it towards Misaki's pink lips. "Go on, eat." He said.

Nervously, the boy opened his mouth as he savored the watery rice slowly. "I can eat by my own, Saru…" He mumbled. "Maybe I want to feed you?" Fushimi said, smiling a bit after seeing the hazel eyed boy blush. The dark haired teen then continued on his task to feed his lover, the younger accepted with face blushed cutely. Time goes by as Fushimi was done feeding his beloved, silence then broken when Misaki took out Fushimi's dagger from his usual red jacket that was lying on the couch. "Hey, Saru?" The boy asked.

"Hmm?"

"Tell me, are you really there back then?" Misaki asked, holding the blade tightly. "… Kinda." Was his reply.

"Were you the one who made that tree fall?" he asked again. "…Yeah, sorry about that." Then, a smack to the head was what the dark blue eyed boy received on the head. "Hey, that hurts you know." Fushimi winced, rubbing his head gently.

"You deserve it, you asshole! I might get squashed by that tree!" Yata yelled. "Hey, I was jealous." Fushimi argued, adjusting his glasses. The yelling boy then stopped, covering his blushing face with the black cloth.

Fushimi smiled a bit, he then remembered something. "Hey, maybe you shouldn't go to HOMRA today." The cobalt eyed said, hazelnut hair popped out from the black cloth. "Why?"

"Your back." Fushimi replied simply, Misaki blushed furiously. "I left my phone in the bedroom." Misaki said.

"Here, use mine." Fushimi offered his phone to his partner who then takes it. Misaki then pressed a few numbers on the phone then dialed that number, a female voice answered. "Hey, Fushimi-kun. What's up?"

"Ah, Akira-san. It's Yata, Me and Saru can't go to the bar today. We're… uh… still tired." Yata said nervously. "That's okay, kiddo. You two can take a day off for today."

"Right, thanks Akira-san." Misaki replied, ending the call and giving the phone back to Fushimi. "You know, I didn't say that I was tired." Fushimi said out of the blue making the boy next to him blush and covered himself with the cloth. "W-well, I know you are tired." The boy stuttered. Fushimi could only smile, pulling his Misaki close to a hug, kissing the boy's head. "Thanks for noticing."

"H-hey, Saru?" Misaki called out. "Hmm?"

"Does… this means we're…"

"We're?"

"A c-c-c-couple?" Misaki stuttered violently. "… Yeah, we are now." Fushimi replied, giving a peak on the boy's lips who then blush even more. They both then hugged each other, enjoying each other's warmth.

"Saru?"

"Yeah?"

"... L-love you…"

"I love you too Misaki, always and forever."

* * *

**MEANWHILE, AT HOMRA…**

"So, who is it?" asked a blond bartender who was wiping a wine glass to a woman who just ended a call. "Yata-chan. He said he can't make it here since he's very tired. So, I told him it's okay and let both Yata-chan and Fushimi-kun to take a day off since they both do well on the last mission. That's okay right, Mikoto?" She said, looking towards a red-haired man who was smoking who then replied with a hum.

"Hey, Akira… I knew you do it in purpose." Izumo said out of the blue. "Do what in purpose if I may ask, Izumo?" The woman asked, sipping her vodka. "The female uniform, you purposely ordered the female one so Yata-chan would wear it, no?"

"Well, yes and no. At first I ordered the seamstress to make it 2 male uniforms but when she heard of Yata-chan's name she decided to make it into a pair of male and female. And about forcing Yata-chan to wear the girl's one, that was me." Akira explained, chuckling a bit. The men inside the bar that consists of Izumo, Mikoto, Castor and Tatara were pretty much shocked actually. "Yata looked really cute on the girl's outfit…" a timid voice came from Anna, who then was stared by the 4 men. "See, even Anna agrees! Besides, it's actually a test for Fushimi-kun." Akira said, gulping down the vodka.

"Test?" Tatara asked. "Yep, a test of the heart."

Silence then came, about a few seconds later Izumo and Castor realized what Akira meant, both eyes wide in horror. "No way, those two are-"

"In love with each other? Yes, yes indeed!" Akira squealed happily, receiving widen eyes from Tatara and Mikoto, horror face from Izumo, shivering body with shocked eyes from Castor and a giggle from Anna. "Oh, come on you guys! Both of them liked each other since Fushimi-kun first came here! Well, Fushimi-kun always hides his feelings, but Yata-chan can go nervous with Fushimi-kun around!" Akira said, but then she noticed the men in the bar were too shocked that they haven't moved a bit.

"They turned into stones." Anna said, poking Tatara's side. Akira sighed, but then smirked. "Ne, ne Anna-chan. You wanna look to some pictures of those two going goody-goody?" She asked, Anna then nodded. The two girls of HOMRA then were fangirling from looking pictures from Akira's phone while the 4 men were like stone for a while.

_**Author Talk!**_

_**My God, this one-shot was the hardest story I ever made… I've been beginning to like fortunetelling now and for those who doesn't understand of what Castor's fortunetelling, I'll explain it ^^**_

_**The first card that has the picture of a man holding the stick is the Nine of wands. It means preparing for battle, only time can tell that it'll be real. Basically, it means to keep watching and prepare.**_

_**The second card that has the pierced heart is the Three of swords. It means pain and suffering, nothing in this world has happiness all the way, we have to understand through the pain.**_

_**The third card is the Arcana The Lovers. This card means that love comes from self-awareness and self-consciousness; a pair looked to each other, accepting their wrongs and rights. **_

_**The fourth card with the family seeing the rainbow is the Ten of Cups. Rainbow symbolizes promise, hopes and dreams while the 10 cups represents promise of truth.**_

_**The fifth card with the man with the 4 circles is the Four of Pentacles. The circles symbolize the physical world, this card means that we have to hold and protect what we have now and to worry ourselves first then others.**_

_**From Castor's fortune, the ordeal that Fushimi needs to prepare was the bomb and kidnapping. Fushimi was heart-broken because of Katsumi kissing Misaki but then Misaki was kidnapped he understands and rescued Misaki so that his love will be save. Both Fushimi and Misaki became happy and promised to each other to never leave each others' side and for the worrying part is when Fushimi rescued Misaki at the clock tower. ^^ **_

_**Sorry if the smut scene was a bit short, I didn't have much time ^^; I tried to make it a full love story, consisting of hurt/comfort, drama, angst, and romance of course ^^**_

_**Hope it wasn't too boring since it's long, hope you enjoy it~!**_

_**Fushimi and Misaki: HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013!**_


End file.
